


Hope

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [66]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Birth, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Panicking Tom, Sweet, Tom is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're pregnant and the child's father is dead. Will Tom want to help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

“Tom…it’s time.” You said as he answered his phone. He looked at his watch. He was on his way from an interview with a movie blog about one of his upcoming films.

“Time? What do you mean?” Tom asked.

“The baby is coming.” You said. “I need to get to the hospital now.” You were surprisingly calm considering you were about to bring a life into the world. But your best friend wasn’t at home and the child’s father was dead. But you were being strong. Tom on the other hand…

“Oh god but you’re early! She’s not supposed to be here for another week or so!”

“Tom…”

“Oh god where are my keys? Where are my damn keys?!”

“Tom…”

“Where the hell did I park?!”

“Tom!”

“What?!”

“I need you to take a deep breath.” You said. Tom did as you said. “Now, I can take a cab and meet you at the hospital…”

“No.” Tom said. “I’m in the car and I’m only 15 minutes from home. I’ll be there before you know it and we’ll go together.”

“Okay but I’m going to hang up because I don’t want you talking on the phone while you’re driving.” You said.

“Okay, I’ll be there soon.” Tom and you hung up, he started his car, and gunned it home.

****

The two of you made your way to the hospital after Tom arrived home. You were waiting outside for him, riding on the waves of contractions. He helped you to the car and before you knew it, you were in a wheelchair on your way to the delivery wing.

“Tom.” You said, holding his hand. “We’ve been through all the classes together. You’re going to help me, right?”

“Of course.” Tom said. “I wouldn’t let you go through this alone.” He kissed your temple.

“She’s so lucky to have you for a father.” You said. You missed the tear that came to Tom’s eyes or the smile that spread on his face.

She came relatively quickly. Your mother had been in labor for several hours when you were born, but your little girl wasn’t like you. You were exhausted as you heard her crying as the doctor had Tom cut the umbilical cord. She was cleaned up and wrapped in a pink blanket then handed to you. Tom smiled at you.

“What’s her name?” Tom asked as he brushed your sweaty hair back. You smiled down at your little bundle of joy.

“Hope.” You said. “Hope Hiddleston.” Tom smiled tearfully and kissed your forehead.

“That’s the most beautiful name in the world.”


End file.
